Sólo tú y la Luna
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Primero Terry se sumergió en sus recuerdos con una taza de té, narcisos amarillos y ella en su mente. Luego la luna se vuelve testigo de los días de espera de Candy. Conjuntos de Songfics también inspirado en CCFS.
1. Sólo tú

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Sol Granchester me reto, yo acepté. Aquí el resultado. Como siempre escribo, por para diversión.

Inspirado en la canción "Mi forma de sentir" interpretada por mi compatriota Pedro Fernández, (escrita por Javier Martín del Campo) y en algunos pasajes de Final Story de Kyōko Mizuki.

* * *

 **Sólo tú.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **Summary** : Cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoy, nada mas puedo pensar en ti, mi amor. La distancia no es razón para dejar la esperanza de algún día volverte a besar. Terry se ha sumergido en sus recuerdos con una taza de té, narcisos amarillos y ella en su mente. SongFic también inspirado en CCFS.

* * *

.

Unos pasos amortiguados se dejaba escuchar levemente por el piso laminado con madera de aquel porche que ofrecía una espléndida vista del jardín trasero de esa antigua casa inglesa construida al estilo tudor. Terrence caminaba descalzo con una sencilla pijama de franela, puesto que a pesar de estar en las primeras semanas de primavera aún se sentía el gélido aire que tras su paso dejó el invierno. Traía una humeante taza de té caliente en una de sus manos. Había un par de sillas y un sofá que servía para descansar en ese lugar sin embargo, como siempre, él prefería dirigirse a una esquina, sentarse en el piso recargando su peso sobre la pared, igualmente de madera, en una posición desenfadada con una pierna flexionada hacia arriba y la otra semiestirada de manera relajada sobre el piso.

Desde ese sitio podía llenar sus pulmones con el perfume de los narcisos que crecían por doquier como alfombra junto al pasto, se encontraban floreciendo. Se llevó la tasa a los labios para sorber un poco de la tradicional bebida que tanto le gustaba y lo relajaba, suspiro profundo, de todos los rincones de su hogar ese era su preferido, lo hacía recordar, lo que como de costumbre, provocaba una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro haciéndolo, aunque parezca imposible, verse más atractivo.

Era muy temprano todavía de madrugada, se encontraba solo y quiso disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecía el sol cuando despuntaba en la lejanía pintando el cielo con pinceladas rojizas y amarillas, mientras que el color azul se iba añadiendo de apoco a la paleta para completar el cuadro conforme se iba dando paso al amanecer, « _Lástima que tan sólo dura un par de minutos_ » se decía.

.

 **Cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoy**

 **nada mas puedo pensar en ti, mi amor.**

 **La distancia no es razón para dejar**

 **la esperanza de algún día volverte a besar**

.

.

- **Terry's POV-**

.

«Ya hace tanto tiempo, tantos años. La vida me ha llevado de aquí para allá y de regreso una vez más, y esos viajes son dos rubias principalmente quienes los han motivado. América, un barco, un puerto, un lago, un río. Todo de alguna manera siempre estuvo ahí para unirnos, para luego alejarnos por diversos periodos de tiempo, a veces cortos, otros que se me figuraron eternos.

Ahora ya no estoy en América me encuentra en mi país, no muy cerca del Londres que me vio crecer pero sí estoy en mi país, respirando el olor de los narcisos que tanto me agrada, que tanto me recuerda mi época del colegio, que me recuerda a _Tarzan Pecosa_ , a la muy entrometida _Señorita Pecas_.

Los narcisos me la recuerdas porque un día, hace más de diez años, ella cayó sobre mí en un lecho de narcisos amarillos, cerca, muy cerca, de lo que nombraba su _Segunda Colina de Pony_. Desde ese día sentí tantas ganas de besarla, pero sólo atine a cobijarla entre mis brazos acción que justifique como una broma, fue cuando ella me vio con esa hermosa mirada de esmeraldas, con ese leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas resaltando tanto sus pecas, sentí tanta ternura y deseo conjugados. Pero se arruino el momento cuando me dijo que creía que era una piedra.

Tantos años extrañándola, como siempre mis recuerdos siguen su camino, a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia, no importa los kilómetros que nos separen, mientras vivamos nos encontramos, siempre me dije eso, mas aún cuando recordaba ese beso robado en el _Festival de Mayo_. Un único beso que mi boca anhelaba, imposible de borrar, imposible de comparar. Pero la distancia nunca fue razón para dejar la esperanza de algún día volverte a besar.»

.

 **-Terry's POV end-**

.

.

 **Sólo tú**

 **Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir**

 **Mi forma de reír**

 **Y hasta mi forma de llorar**

 **Sólo tú sabes a donde voy**

 **Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy.**

.

.

Terrence terminó de beber su aromático líquido, ya el cielo había dado por terminado su primer presentación del día lo que implicaba que la nueva jornada pronto daría comienzo. El castaño se levantó para dirigirse a su recámara tenía que alistarse para ese largo día de trabajo, aún era temprano por lo que podía demorarse casi cuanto él quisiera.

Ya en su aposento preparó la muda del día, un impecable traje hecho a medida en color gris Oxford, un mal ámbito que le dejó la aristocracia, siempre estar impecablemente vestido y con lo mejor que pudiese costear, incluso en sus peores momentos económicos nunca dejó que su arreglo personal se viese afectado, con excepción de su época negra cuando vago en una sucia carpa ambulante dando lastima de sí mismo, pero de lo errores se aprende y ese error había sido muy grande por lo que aprendió mucho pero también maduro y creció como persona al mismo tiempo y todo lo hizo por la única persona que lo conocía realmente, a quien jamás quiso defraudar, extraño demostrárselo así, gran ironía de la vida, pero se lo prometió a _su Pecosa_ , quien conocía perfectamente cómo se sintió aquel fatídico día del incidente en la azotea, como se sintió después en las horribles escaleras del hospital St. Jacob, ella, la única que hasta conocía su forma de llorar, la única que lo había visto dos veces hacerlo. Dio un hondo suspiro mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Abrió la regadera para ajustar la temperatura del vital líquido mientras se desvestía. Entró a la ducha mojando primero su ya no tan larga cabellera provocando con ello que el agua comenzará a escurrir por su cuerpo formando pequeños ríos que se cruzaban por su amplio pecho llegando hasta su abdomen, en el cual se podía apreciar que el joven gustaba de las actividades físicas, el agua continuaba con su sinuoso camino para terminar perdiéndose por debajo de su ombligo. La temperatura era casi fría, recordarla siempre producía los mismos efectos en él, pero no era momento, prefería seguir recordando.

 **.**

 **Cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensar**

 **Que conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablar**

 **Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, oh mujer**

 **Que lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede deshacer.**

.

.

- **Terry's POV-**

.

«El tiempo del San Pablo no regresará, siempre lo he sabido. Y aún así sólo tú estabas y estas constantemente presente, en lo que pienso, en lo que hago, en lo que deseo (inevitablemente miro hacia abajo, soltó un suspiro resignado). _Pecosa_ si supieras cuánto te mire y no sólo te vi en el San Pablo de seguro no me hubiese vuelto a hablar nunca más y es que no únicamente vi cómo te cambiabas ese día, también me gustaba verte desde los árboles cuando te tirabas sobre la hierva, tenía que ser desde lo alto, porque si bajaba me hubiese tirado a tu lado.

De igual manera estuvieron las clases de piano, jamás aprendiste nada, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo? Si yo sólo me aprovechaba de esos instantes para estar sentado junto a ti, para abrazarte y entre lazar tus dedos entre los míos, estoy seguro que te dabas perfectamente cuenta de mis intenciones, pero es que sé que también gustabas de estar a mi lado, ¿cómo no quererlo?

Luego me fui, _'si fuéramos mayores'_ fue mi pensamiento por una noche entera, pero no lo éramos, y cuando lo fuimos un poco más sólo fue para lastimarnos mutuamente. Tu bondad prefirió elegir al que creíste el más débil de los tres al igual que mi sentido del deber lo… la eligió por considerarla débil y con necesidad de resarcir su sacrificio, no sabes cuánto me arrepentí ese y los días consecutivos que se transformaron en semanas, meses, hasta que explote y huí, pero recapacite más tarde y regrese para responsabilizarme, para cumplir con lo que prometimos, por lo menos intentarlo.

Viví con Susana por más de tres años hasta que su muerte llegó, sonara mal decirlo pero fue un verdadero alivio, no es que no la llegara a apreciar, mucho menos que deseara que esa vida juntos terminara así, finalmente salvo mi vida, eso creo, porque por momentos lo único que pensaba era que su acto sólo fue un trato de compra venta que nada tuvo que ver con la bondad, ¿se arrojó por mí o por ella?

Después su mirada triste, sabía que no la quería que yo solamente podía apreciarla, ser cordial, amable; lo más cariñoso que logre ser con ella fueron las veces cuando la abrazaba para cambiarla de su silla de ruedas a algún otro sitio y viceversa. No creo que Susana halla sabido realmente que cada vez que la tomaba en brazos era como cargar plomo, una carga que me pesaba moralmente. Lo único que mi compañera de casa sabía era que mi corazón ya no estaba conmigo, le tomó tiempo pero lo supo el día que harto de la exigencia de un casamiento que yo no deseaba le dije que lo máximo que tenía para ella era un compromiso, que no pidiera más, acepto aún en contra de lo que su madre dijera, como sea no tenían opción pues yo las mantenía, lo que implicó conseguir recursos de donde no tenía ya que la Sra. Marlowe exigía lo mejor para su hija, fue una muy mala época económica el primer año.

Todo ese tiempo con las Marlowe mi funciones consistían en ser niñero, enfermero, administrador, proveedor y por supuesto un autómata, no hacía más allá de lo que debía o se necesitaba, hasta que llegaban mis momentos de descanso: el teatro, ese lugar donde no trabajaba sino que me transformaba en alguien más, mi mayor consuelo era dejar de ser yo para meterme en la piel de reyes, espadachines, príncipes, criados, asesinos, maleantes, lo que fuera lo aceptaba, inclusive llegue a interpretar tres pequeños roles en la misma obra o en ciertas ocaciones hacer de ayuda en tramoya, por tres razones, volver a ganar la confianza como actor; la segunda conseguir más dinero pues para solventar tanto gasto y la tercera: pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en mi refugio, el teatro, deje la bebida por una adictivo mucho mayor y mejor para mí: fingir ser otro.

Pero al regresar a esa casa alquilada de un sólo piso para que mi " _prometida_ " pudiese moverse con cierta libertad, no hacía más que hacerme sentir pequeño y abatido. Cuando se daba la enorme casualidad de estar extrañamente solo en aquel lugar, que nunca fue un hogar, no para mí, mi traicionera mente me llevaba a Candy, en lo que estaría haciendo y con quién lo estaría haciendo, ¿cómo saberlo si de ella nunca se hablaba en los diarios?, por más que buscaba en sociales nada de ti. De Eliza, su hermano, el elegante, la tímida y luego Albert, todos aparecían menos tú. Entonces mi loca mente comenzaba a llenarse de ideas, a tejer historias sobre ti, mientras los años iban pasando se agregan personajes a las escenas, primero eran pacientes, principalmente niños, luego doctores rondándote e insinuándose, luego pretendientes, luego esposo, para terminar la obra con la feliz pareja y un trío de hijos. La melancolía me invadía desde el sólo pensar en que encontrarás a alguien que de amor te pudiera hablar, pero a pesar de todo lo que pudiese imaginar estaba, estoy seguro, que lo que hay entre los dos nadie podrá deshacer.»

.

- **Terry's POV end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sólo tú**

 **Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir**

 **Mi forma de reír**

 **Y hasta mi forma de llorar**

 **Sólo tú sabes a donde voy**

 **Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy.**

.

.

En cuanto estuvo vestido y arreglado se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó un desayuno ligero, realmente se encontraba acostumbrado a hacerse su propia comida desde que llegó a Nueva York buscando convertirse en actor, por lo que no tenía cocinera de planta, a veces la ama de llaves cumplía con esa función, otras tenía quien le cocinara un aceptable desayuno o cena.

Al dar termino a sus alimentos matutinos se encaminó al frente de su propiedad para abordar su hermoso Rolls-Royce Phantom color negro con vestiduras vino, tan británico y tan elegante como él, apenas adquirido un año antes con parte de las ganancias que ser productor de teatro le produjeron, la vida le estaba sonriendo de la manera más bella posible.

Al principio al llegar a Stratford upon Avon y con eso a la _Royal Shakespeare Company_ solamente se dedicó a la actuación, pero a dos años de estar allí de actor pasó a productor y de producir hora se encontraba dirigiendo su primer obra, otra vez Romeo y Julieta regresaba a él, su vida era un auténtico pañuelo, pero era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, además era la manera de cerrar el círculo.

Iba con el auto descapotado, adoraba la sensación del viento en su ser por lo que también traía lentes obscuros para evitar los rayos del sol que le daba de frente así como a los detestables insectos, su fiel bufando cubriendo sólo su cuello. El camino constaba de escasos veinte minutos de recorrido lo suficiente para hundirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

.

.

 **Cuando al fin el día llegue**

 **en que te vuelva a ver**

 **no te dejaré partir,**

 **pues podría enloquecer.**

 **Nada en este mundo tendría su razón de ser**

 **si tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Terry's POV**

.

«Después de lo de Susana pasó un año, el luto correspondiente para intentar acercarme a ti de nuevo. Él no saber tu estado civil me llenaba de incertidumbre, pero tenía que intentarlo, bendito el día que lo hice, que carta tan breve, a veces creo que incluso algo tonta, te explicaba en un párrafo el porque de no contactarte antes y en cinco palabras mi sentir.

 **.**

 ** _Candy,_**

 ** _¿Cómo estás?_**

 ** _...Ha pasado un año._**

 ** _Estuve pensando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año_** ** _pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión. Pondré esto en el correo._**

 ** _Nada ha cambiado en mí._**

 ** _No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._**

 ** _T.G.G._**

 **.**

Pero jamás me espere tu respuesta. Cuando al fin el día de volverte a ver llegó, no te dejé partir.

Era de las primeras semanas de primavera como hoy, ese día era lunes, descanso par la compañía Stratford pues el fin de semana habían funciones. En ese tiempo interpretaba a " _Yago_ ", un villano, ya no quería ser más el tipo bueno de las obras, deseaba más después de ser _Hamlet_. Seguía en Nueva York pero de regreso en mi viejo departamento donde alguna vez te traje, Candy. De la casa alquilada y la que siempre quiso ser mi suegra me deshice a la primera oportunidad, en cuanto encontré a dónde colocar a la señora.

Por ese tiempo mis interpretaciones eran geniales, como siempre, y aún así me sentía realmente estresado, ya era casi un mes y aún no tenía respuesta de tu parte, me comenzaba a resignar y eso me tenía en esa condición de los mil diablos.

Fue cuando unos toquidos se oyeron en la puerta, pasaba del medio día y yo me encontraba cocinando un sencillo guisado de pollo con verduras. Me dirigí a abrir, era mi casera.

—Disculpe lo moleste Sr. Graham. Sé que en su día de descanso no le gusta ser interrumpido –comenzaba a impacientarme, que fuera al grano- pero una joven…

—Sabe perfectamente que no recibo a ninguna admiradora aquí –la interrumpí y casi cierro la puerta en su cara.

—Lo sé, pero ella insistió tanto, dice que lo conoce del colegio –puse los ojos en blanco, ese cuento ya nos lo sabíamos tanto mi casera como yo–, además me entrego esto, dijo que usted mando por ella.

Me extendió un sobre dónde muy claro se distinguí mi caligrafía, por supuesto que mi casera reconocía mi letra al recibir y mandar mi correo constantemente, sin contar los contratos que firmábamos. Tomé el sobre, no lo creía, creo que empuje a la Sra. Thomson, baje de dos en dos los escalones, parecía un niño corriendo tras su pelota y no un adulto de veinticuatro años. Por fin baje los tres pisos, pero no había nadie, busque, hasta salí del edificio y no vi nada. Para ese momento la casera ya había bajado también.

—La señorita me dijo que tenía que salir por algo, que en lo que regresaba comprobará que era cierto lo que decía.

—¿La dejó ir así nada más? ¿Cómo era la joven?

Por supuesto que estaba enojado, pero tenía que preguntar, la respuesta llegó a mis espaldas.

—Pecosa, muy pecosa.

Voltee, estabas ahí, sin tus coletas, sin tus vestidos aniñados, sin tu traje de enfermera, en su lugar un sencillo pero moderno vestido azul algo holgado, de cintura caída. Tu cabello un poco más corto, con esas ridículas diademas con enormes tocados que comenzaban a popularizase. Y lo mejor, una maleta en una mano, como hace seis años atrás, por Dios seis años me esperaste.

—¿No dices nada?

Preguntaste algo compungida fue cuando reaccione. Camine hacia a ti, antes de decir algo tome tu maleta, no quería arriesgarme a que te fueras.

—Bienvenida Pequeña Pecosa —te dije, luego importándome un bledo que mi casera siguiera de chismosa aventé la maleta para abrasarte y besarte profundamente, tenía que abrasarte con fuerzas por si intentabas volver a golpearme, tenía que tomar precauciones.

Por el contrario té dejaste llevar, sonrojada me alejaste con un pequeño empujón, me parece que viste a la Sra. Thomson sorprendida y te avergonzaste, volví a tomar la maleta, luego tu mano y antes de conducirte a mi departamento me dijiste.

—Salí por la maleta y a pagar al cochero que esperaba en la esquina, no estaba segura de que aún vivieras aquí, tu carta tenía como dirección la compañía Stratford.

—Pero tú siempre sabes hacia dónde voy –sonreíste, te mire a los ojos– Nada en este mundo tendría su razón de ser si tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer.

Te pusiste de puntas para alcázar mis labios, Lugo subimos las escaleras mientras La Chismosa seguía fisgoneando. Sí, ese día mi casera se gano un apodo.

Lo que pasó arriba, mejor no lo recuerdo ahora porque ya estoy a nada del teatro y no quiero sentirme incómodo. Tuvimos que casarnos dos meses después por sí pasaba algo por nuestra imprudencia.

¡Qué hermosa y deliciosa imprudencia!»

.

- **Terry's POV end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sólo tú**

 **Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir**

 **Mi forma de reír**

 **Y hasta mi forma de llorar**

 **Sólo tú sabes a donde voy.**

.

Terry llegó feliz a su lugar de trabajo, su más que excelente humor fue contagioso, tanto que las horas pasaron rapidísimo. En un tris ya iba de regreso a su casa, ansioso por que el día siguiente llegara quería ponerse más feliz al encontrarla otra vez.

De nuevo en su casa aparcó su auto, se apeó para dirigirse al interior. Era triste encontrar su hogar a obscuras y vacío sin ella, sin su Candy. Los dos empleados con los que contaban tenían un pequeño departamento propio al fondo del jardín por lo que sólo estaban en la propiedad mayor cuando eran requeridos. Caminó un poco por la estancia hasta el comedor donde encendió las luces, fue cuando escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente del estudio en la planta baja hacia allá fue. Abrió la puerta llenando de luz el lugar recién descubierto, entonces la vio.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí con la luz apagada?

En el instante que lo vio bañado por esa luz Candy sonrió ampliamente, de inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, como los que la recibieron.

—Bienvenido.

Por un largo período permanecieron así sin decir nada. Terry vio el reguero de papeles, cartas y recuerdos sobre el escritorio junto el antiguo joyero de su familia.

—Otra vez recordando –afirmó y la Pecosa mujer asintió sin que su sonrisa desapareciera–. Creí que la Tímida te regresaría hasta mañana de su salida de compras a Londres.

—Le dije que me había cansado y necesitaba reposar, Archie y Annie, no tímida, me trajeron hace rato poco después de comer.

—Te aprovechaste de la Pecosita —dijo al tiempo que acariciaba un hermoso vientre de siete meses de gestación.

—Sé que no te gusta que me aleje por mucho tiempo. Y no es Pecosita, es un Mocoso Engreído.

—Jajaja –Terrence soltó una gran carcajada. Cuando paró le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, ya eran casi cinco años de casados. Cuando se casaron no había una verdadera necesidad de apresurar la boda pues hasta este tiempo lograron concebir, pero por supuesto que no se arrepentían de haberlo hecho–. Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy. Sólo tú mi amor, mi amor, sólo tú.

Terry susurró al oído de Candy para decirle de esa manera cuanto la amaba y que únicamente ante ella podía ceder tan sencillamente. Candy completo su cómplice conversación haciéndolo saber que así como él se rendía ante ella, ella se derretía por él.

—Sólo tú. Amor, sólo tú.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

.

* * *

.

Mi forma de sentir.

Cada vez que veo salir el sol, como hoy

Nada mas puedo pensar en ti, mi amor

La distancia no es razón para dejar

La esperanza de algún día volverte a besar.

Sólo tú

Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir

Mi forma de reír

Y hasta mi forma de llorar

Sólo tú sabes a donde voy

Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy

Cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensar

Que conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablar

Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, oh mujer

Que lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede deshacer

Sólo tú

Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir

Mi forma de reír

Y hasta mi forma de llorar

Sólo tú sabes a donde voy

Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy

Cuando al fin el día llegue

En que te vuelva a ver

No te dejaré partir

Pues podría enloquecer

Nada en este mundo tendría su razón de ser

Si tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer

Sólo tú

Sólo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir

Mi forma de reír

Y hasta mi forma de llorar

Sólo tú sabes a donde voy

Sólo tú sabes muy bien quien soy

Sólo tú mi amor

Mi amor, sólo tú

Sólo tú.

.

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hola chicas hermosas, otra vez con un SongFic. Como leyero arriba Sol Grandchester me reto y acepte, en parte porque veo que la página principal está llena de Albertfics, y no podía dejar así a Terry, así que aproveche el reto para escribir esto. Les cuento que me costó un poco de trabajo porque a pesar de conocer la canción no había puesto mucha atención a la letra, pero al final el resultado me agrado bastante, espero a ustedes también.

Para quienes espera actualización de "Volverte a ver" mañana subiré otro capítulo.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Luna

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Otra vez Sol Granchester me reto de nuevo y yo acepté. Escrito para el cumple de nuestro inglés favorito.

* * *

Inspirado en la canción "Esperaré" interpretada por el trío italiano "Il Voló", (escrita por Marco Marinangeli, Wayne Hector, Lars Halvor Jensen y Martin Michael Larsson) y en "Luna" de Ana Gabriel.

* * *

 **Luna**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Primero Terry se sumergió en sus recuerdos con una taza de té, narcisos amarillos y ella en su mente. Luego la luna se vuelve testigo de los días de espera de Candy. Conjuntos de Songfics también inspirado en CCFS.

.

* * *

El "Hogar de Pony" es un pequeño orfanato escondido en las montañas del norte de Illinois, muy pegado al lago Michigan, cercano a la ciudad de Chicago y casi colindando con Canadá, ahí un par de religiosas dirigen la institución que cuida de una veintena de niños que es todo lo que sus recursos les permiten, tanto monetarios como de personal ya que aparte de ellas, un reciente ganado médico, y una maestra, sólo existe otra joven que en los últimos años les ha brindado apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio sino por el contrario colaborando en la ampliación de las instalaciones del lugar, esto último con ayuda de la familia adoptiva de dicha joven ya que ella misma alguna vez fue una de esos niños que habitaban el lugar en calidad de huérfana a la espera de una familia.

La chica de veintitrés años llegó ahí de nuevo a los diecisiete, de principio pareció algo temporal, pero de unos meses pasó a seis años, claro que habían existido momento eventuales donde había salido buscando su propio rumbo, pero inevitablemente siempre regresaba cual bumerán, incluso las religiosas les hubiese encantado que alguna de sus vacaciones se convirtiera en una partida definitiva, no porque no la quisieran, sino por todo lo contrario, porque la querían mucho es que deseaban un mejor futuro para la joven, el cual incluyera un esposo e hijos. Sin embargo cada vez que volvía esa idea parecía más lejana pues la melancolía instalada en su mirada parecía haber acrecentado un poco más.

Por períodos de tiempo las directoras creyeron que ella saldría rápido de esa constante depresión que parecía rondarla, incluso creyeron que el amor había tocado a su puerta nuevamente cuando viajo con el que era su tutor hacia el sur del continente, pero no, ese tiempo en que viajaron juntos únicamente sirvió para afianzar sus lazos invisibles de hermandad, aquellos lazos que jamás se romperían y los mantendrían juntos por siempre pero no como pareja, ese, el amor entre dos personas que no se ven como familia sino como eso que se suele llamar almas gemelas, no llegaba, ni siquiera con los variados pretendientes que la buscaron, claro que estos al final cansados de esperar ponían distancia, no como ella, que al parecer no se cansaba, esperaba, por que algo sucediera, por ese alguien que llegaría.

Así llevaba ya seis años, aunque la eterna melancolía había crecido el último año y medio, justo después de que leyó aquella noticia en el periódico y que nadie supo exactamente cuál fue, se encerró por horas en su habitación, salió hasta el siguiente día con la cara descompuesta por el cansancio de llorar y no dormir, para luego simplemente continuar con su rutina diaria.

Otra noche más, esa chica con bucles rubios y una cara cubierta por dimitías manchintas caminó hacia la que desde pequeña nombró como "La Colina de Pony", luego subió al viejo padre árbol para sobre una de sus ramas mirar a la luna como era su costumbre desde unos años atrás. Veía a ese milenario satélite como si ella pudiera comunicarle sus pensamientos a la otra persona que añoraba, solía quedarse ahí al menos una hora, imaginando, hablando a la nada, sonriendo, luego bajaba del árbol y su sonrisa menguaba. La intención era recordar a ese que esperaba sin importarle las habladurías, los chismes que se tejían a su alrededor sobre que ya se había convertido en una solterona, todo eso no le interesaban en absoluto ella vivía su día a día soñando con alcanzar aquel futuro que el destino le había negado infinidad de veces, las misma que había corrido tras él, tras Terry sin nunca haber podido alcanzarle. Así que ahí estaba nuevamente, en el viejo "Padre árbol", mirando a la luna, siempre era a la luna a quien le platicaba sus sueños rotos, donde le recriminaba haber tenido que vivir una prueba de vida tan difícil a una edad tan inmadura.

Viendo al infinito cielo, sólo con la luna adornando aquella oscuridad, ese día sin estrellas, todo era negrura, o tal vez sólo era que así lo veía ella. Todas las noches habían perdido su brillantes, las estrellas habían dejado de tintinar para ella.

 **CANDY'S POV**

«El día que me entere de la muerte de Susana, no lo podía creer, como en unas líneas tan breves podían anunciar la muerte de alguien. Esas líneas eran casi insignificantes pérdidas entre tantas otras esquelas que apenas pude asimilar que la halla encontrado, muy probablemente algo en mi interior me llevó hasta esa página para anunciarme esa pérdida. Me sentí mal, por supuesto, la muerte de alguien no es para menos. Pero independiente a eso cuando leí aquello, algo se rompió **"Esa noche es como si una parte de mí yo la hubiese perdido** ". Algo se resquebrajan en mí, sentí que nada había valido la pena, ni cinco años duro ese capricho suyo, está mal hablar así de una muerta, pero ¿de que otra manera llamar al retener a alguien, sino en contra de su voluntad, si encontrar de sus sentimientos?

Cada que los veía en una foto del periódico o revistas, estaban juntos, ella sonreía sin embargo Terry jamás lo hacia. Era como si realmente no estuviese ahí, como si el chico del que me enamore no estuviese más. Con cada imagen que veía suya me realizaba una y otra vez las mismas insanas preguntabas "¿ **Dónde estás?** ¿Por qué? **¿Me dejas así? Sólo con recuerdos que me dolerán.** " Y que aún duelen.

No obstante desde el primer día siempre lo supe, desde aquella noche de invierno en la que camine sin mirar hacia tras con intención de regresar a mi refugio en Chicago, desde ese instante también sabía que:

" **Esperaré, estrellas yo veré**

 **Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará**

 **Te sentiré, yo te respiraré**

 **Amor, te prometeré que, sin límites, yo te esperaré"**

Sin embargo en ese entonces, existió algo que me dolió muchísimo más, después de leer aquella pequeña esquela, lo que provocó más dolor fue ver pasar los días y que tú no aparecías, nada me decía que me buscabas aunque yo le deseara tanto. Los días se volvieron semanas, meses, un horrible año paso sin tener noticias de ti, fue cuando me resigne, en apariencia, porque mi esperanza no disminuye ni un ápice, hasta hoy que otro medio año ha pasado y sigo sin saberte.

Los recuerdos continúan en retroceso, no quiero llegar, pero es inevitable, aquella terrible noche en la que camine bajo la nieve neoyorquina " **Qué noche, parece que los minutos no pasen ya saben a eternidad",** era el único pensamiento en mi cabeza, porque si pensaba en ti regresaría a buscarte de nuevo, a perseguirte como ya lo había hecho antes, en el puerto de Southampton, en la Colina de Pony, en Chicago en cada hotel, en Chicago tras el tren, nunca te alcance y al final Broadway, ahí ya no corrí, sí, te vi pero no llegue a ti, ahora pregunto "¿ **Y por qué te encerraste en ti?¿Por qué?** " ¿Por qué no me hablaste de lo que sucedió?, ¿no querías perderme tan rápido?, ¿no querías que yo pensara en la solución para apoyar al que creía el más débil de los tres?, ¿por qué? Después de dejarte en el St. Jacob, de que tú no me advertiste nada sobre la situación, de sentir mi corazón apabullado, creo que también de cierta manera quise desquitarme de alguna manera contigo, quería que te sintieras igual, ilusa de mí, claro que sentías lo mismo. Mientras " **tú te marchaste así** " yo me fui " **sin mirar hacia atrás."**

Y aún así, aunque duela, aunque crea que ya te he perdido estoy segura que:

" **Esperaré** " el tiempo que sea necesario para tenerte otra vez frente a mí. " **Estrellas yo veré"** cuando " **Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará** " como en el San Pablo, como en Escocia.

" **Te sentiré, yo te respiraré** ", me llenare de ti y tú de mí.

 **"Amor, te prometeré y sin límites yo te esperaré."**

Heme aquí nuevamente con lágrimas recorriendo mi pecoso rostro, pecas que también me hacen pensarte, recordar cada sobrenombre. Por momentos ya no quiero recordar. " **Y no sé, si sola, en la oscuridad"** sólo con esta luna que te ve y me ve, podré seguir ocultando mi sentir, no sé cuanto más podré evitar que todos noten lo que me consume desde adentro.

Más lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, no puedo detenerlas, porque algo me dice que esto es mutuo. Porque duele el darme cuenta, justo ahora que ya puede ser muy tarde, que no te di la oportunidad de hablar, que no te pregunte tu sentir, que ni siquiera te ofrecí unas palabras de consuelo, hasta hoy me doy cuenta que te deje solo a enfrentar ese problema, y lo peor es que te volví a dejar cuando te vi en esa vieja carpa ambulante en Rockstone, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones fui lo suficientemente valiente para ayudarte a enfrentar las cosas juntos, con mi tonta actitud de proteger al más débil, de no construir mi felicidad sobre la infelicidad de alguien más, ¿y tú felicidad?, una estúpida promesa de ser felices no sirvió de nada, no para mí al menos.

Terry creo que yo tampoco me buscaría… pero tampoco me seguiste aquella noche, aunque ¿habría cambiado en algo si lo hubiese hecho?, sino cambio en Rockstone meses después… esa noche menos lo hubiese hecho. Aún así, sigo esperando porque estoy segura que en algún momento también " **Tú recuerdas momentos intensos de este amor.** " No sólo intenso, también profundo, inquebrantable amor.

Luna cuando lo veas susurra a su oído que a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo yo:

" **Esperaré, estrellas yo veré**

 **Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará**

 **Te sentiré, yo te respiraré**

 **Amor, te prometeré que sin límites yo te esperaré. Por siempre. Esperaré."»**

 **CANDY'S POV END.**

Ese noche particularmente se tomó más tiempo del habitual sobre el "Padre árbol", hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se habían secado unas sobre otras en su rostro fue que Candice decidió que era momento de regresar a su realidad. Miro al cielo una última vez donde sólo veía a la luna, cada día que pasaba creía que ella misma se iba apagando de apoco, como el cielo que ya no veía con estrellas.

En esa ocasión no le importo que la evidencia de dolor siguiera presente en su cara, ya sospechaba que no engañaba a nadie aunque todos pretendieran que sí, además ya era muy entrada la noche no creía posible encontrar a persona alguna despierta. Camino los metros que separaban al "Padre árbol" del edificio que era el "Hogar de Pony" abrasada a su chal que la protegía del leve frío del bosque. Su pisadas fueron más suaves al llegar a su destino, procurando no hacer mucho ruido al entran al orfanato para no despertar a los niños que seguramente ya estarían durmiendo.

Al pasar por la estancia, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a la hermana María quien sentada sobre un sofá con una humeante taza de té en una mano la estaba esperando. La religiosa sintió un fuerte pinchazo de dolor directo en su corazón al notar que de nuevo su hija de alma había llorado, sin embargo algo le decía que lo que tenía en sus regazo oculto bajo la otra palma seria la solución a esa perenne tristeza, por lo que optó por no comentar sobre su rostro rojo y ojos hinchados.

—Buenas noches Hermana María, hoy ha regresado más tarde de su visita al monasterio.

—Buenas noches Candy, sí, hubo más cosas que hacer de lo habitual.

—No la entretengo más, voy a mi habitación. Que descanse –se despidió la rubia para dirigirse a su cuarto.

—Candy, hija –la amable mujer la detuvo con esa frase a la cual añadió–, una carta llegó para ti hoy.

—Albert contándome de su vida otra vez –dijo escuetamente pues eran de él de quien acostumbraba a recibir más misivas –mañana la leeré –dijo pretendiendo continuar con su camino.

—No mi niña. Esta viene de Nueva York –no hubo respuesta solo una extraña expresión en el rostro de la joven quien había girado espontáneamente al oír el nombre de la mencionada ciudad–. El señor Matthew la trajo por la mañana algo apenado pues tiene cosa de dos semanas que había llegado pero se había traspapelado siendo apenas hoy que la volvió a encontrar. La trajo cuando tu saliste a realizar las compras para la despensa, poco después yo también salí olvidando decirle a Pony que te la entregará –viendo que la enfermera no hacía por moverse la monja se levantó para retirarse pero antes colocar aquel sobre en un lugar plano–. Te la dejo en la mesa, luego de leerla ve a descansar que creo te hace más falta a ti que a mí.

Ella vio el sobre por interminables minutos sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo. No quería abrirla. Tenía pánico de su posible contenido.

—¿Por siempre esperaré? –se preguntó para sí misma.

Así que con decisión abrió el sobre. Seis líneas aparte de su nombre y el remitente era todo el contenido del cual únicamente la quinta línea y las iniciales finales tuvieron importancia para ella.

.

« ** _Nada ha cambiado»_**

 ** _T. G._**

 ** _._**

Candy no tuvo más que pensar, al instante de leer aquello su rostro se iluminó, corrió a su habitación, tomó su maleta y comenzó a seleccionar lo que podría llevarse, todo le parecía anticuado, aniñado, entonces se dirigió al espejo más cercano, si bien ya hace tiempo que no utilizaba su infantil peinado sus rizos tampoco estaban muy bienpues no tenían una forma definida, se miró toda y noto que no se veía del todo bien, bueno su rostro con trazos de tristeza tampoco facilitaba las cosas. Pero así no creía que le gustaría a Terry otra vez, así no se veía Annie quien siempre estaba a la moda, tenía mejorar su apariencia para poder encontrarse con él.

Al día siguiente partió en el primer tren rumbo a Chicago, visitó sin anunciarse previamente la residencia de la reciente formada familia Cornwell-Brighton dejando muy sorprendida a su hermana de crianza al solicitarle la acompañara a comprar un par de vestidos nuevos y para hacerse un peinado de esos que ella usaba con el cabello corto. Para suerte de la rubia George, a nombre de Albert, depositaba para ella mensualmente una cantidad en una cuenta personal misma que sólo utilizaba para cubrir necesidades del "Hogar de Pony", pero siempre dejando la mayor parte intacto. Por vez primera utilizaría ese dinero para sus gastos personales y hasta cierto punto banales.

En cuanto Annie supo la razón de todo aquello un grito de alegría se dejó escuchar por el lugar para comenzar el atareado día donde la pelinegra llevó a Candy de un sitio a otro, comprando, probando, usando, etc. la llevó a que le arreglaran el cabello, que le colocaran accesorios, incluso que le enseñaran a maquillarse un poco. Para su desasosiego duró dos días en la ciudad. Al tercero al fin pudo adquirir un boleto directo a Nueva York, impaciente lo compró sin tomar en cuenta que llegaría de noche, obvio buscó un hotel cercano a la estación para pernoctar.

Al día siguiente después de un desayuno y meditar que hacer decidió que era hora de partir. Pidió al cochero la llevara a la dirección marcada en la carta, para sus sorpresa fueron directo al "Circuito Broadway", más preciso a la Compañía Stratford, ahí la única persona que había le dijo que era día de descanso, que hasta el próximo miércoles se reanudaban ensayos. Su siguiente opción era ir a donde alguna vez fue llevada por Terry, a ese pequeño departamento, aún recordaba muy bien la dirección pues la escribió decenas de veces en cada carta.

Detuvo otro carruaje, dio la dirección con todas sus esperanzas puestas en encontrarlo. Llegó y por no estar segura de sí ahí le encontraría le pidió al conductor aguardará un momento, incluso dejó ahí su maleta, sólo llevó consigo su preciada carta. Para ese entonces ya era más de medio día, encontró a la casera acomodando correspondencia.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿aquí sigue viviendo Terrence Graham?

La asombrada mujer detuvo su quehacer viendo detenidamente a la chica « _Otra admiradora»_ pensó de inmediato.

—Se equivoca señorita aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre.

—No puede ser –pero eso no la detendría–. Pero de casualidad ¿sabrá dónde encontrarlo?

—¿Por qué sabría yo esa información?

—Él vivió aquí hace como seis años, sé que un tiempo no lo hizo, pero tal vez –resignada suspiro–. Tiene razón es difícil que sepa dónde encontrarlo luego de ese tiempo –luego miro el entorno–. Aunque parece que todo está igual a cuando vine aquella vez.

—¿Cómo?, ¿usted ha estado aquí antes?

—Sí, Terry y yo éramos… amigos, fuimos al mismo colegio en Londres. Me invitó cuando hizo de Romeo.

Habló más para sí misma, la Sra. Thomson al comprender aquello se dio cuenta que esta joven no era una admiradora más, que en verdad si conocía a su inquilino.

—¿De casualidad usted podrá comprobar que conoce al señor Graham?

Con una amplia sonrisa Candy metió sus manos en sus bolsillo para mostrar su valioso tesoro.

—Por supuesto. De hecho él me… pidió venir. Vea es su letra –mintió un poco.

La casera tomó el sobre, en efecto era la letra de Graham. La señora sonrío, al parecer su hosco huésped no estaba tan solo como creía.

—Sabe, sí vive aquí, sólo que es…

—En serio, sí sé que es algo difícil.

—Voy a avisarle, permítame.

Candy se le veía feliz, pero de momento recordó al cochero, fue a pagar y por su maleta. Al regresar lo primero que sucedió fue que escucho la hermosa voz de Terrence molesta.

—¿La dejó ir así nada más? ¿Cómo era la joven?

Ella respondió ese cuestionamiento que él realizó.

—Pecosa, muy pecosa.

Terry volteó al escuchar la voz de Candy, ambos se miraron, el joven inglés mostró su sonrisa brillante, la rubia se dejó envolver en aquellas profundidades azules, en ese rostro tan apuesto que añoraba, le miró más alto, parecía que cada vez que lo veía el crecía un poco más, más varonil que en cualquier fotografía, que en cualquier recuerdo, pero al ver que no se movía ella preguntó inquieta.

—¿No dices nada?

Como respuesta él fue hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

—Bienvenida Pequeña Pecosa —fue lo que dijo para sin esperar más besarla. En ese precisamente instante ella pudo sentirlo, pudo respirarlo, mientras que las estrellas volvieron a brillar en el cielo, aunque fuese de día Candy podía volver a verlas.

La espera había valido la pena.

* * *

Aquí dejó la dirección para que oigan la canción, sólo copien esto en su buscador de YouTube: **uSf7xg8FITc**

 ** _Esperaré_**

 ** _Esta noche es como si una parte de mí yo la hubiese perdido_**

 ** _¿Dónde estás? ¿Me dejas así?_**

 ** _Solo con recuerdos que me dolerán_**

 ** _Esperaré, estrellas yo veré_**

 ** _Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará_**

 ** _Te sentiré, yo te respiraré_**

 ** _Amor, te prometeré que, sin límites, yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Qué noche, parece que los minutos no pasen ya_**

 ** _Saben a eternidad_**

 ** _¿Y por qué te encerraste en ti?_**

 ** _¿Por qué? tú te encerraste en ti sin mirar hacia atrás_**

 ** _Esperaré, estrellas yo veré_**

 ** _Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará_**

 ** _Te sentiré, yo te respiraré_**

 ** _Amor, te prometeré que sin límites yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y no sé si sola, en la oscuridad_**

 ** _Tú recuerdas momentos intensos de este amor_**

 ** _Esperaré, estrellas yo veré_**

 ** _Un día tú volverás y tu sonrisa brillará_**

 ** _Te sentiré, yo te respiraré_**

 ** _Amor, te prometeré que sin límites yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Por siempre_**

 ** _Esperaré_**

 ** _Esperaré_**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Como mencioné en un comenzó **Sol Grandchester** me reto la primera propuesta de ella fue "Cenizas", luego " Luna", de esta segunda tome la idea de la conversación constante de Candy con la luna, pero mientras escuchaba a mi grupo favorito "Il Voló" cantando "Esperare" empezó a llegar la historia, pero la idea principal de hacer la versión de Candy de ese tiempo separados es de Sol.

 **Gracias por estar presentes.**


End file.
